conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Fallout (TV series)
Fallout is an action-drama series by Conversion, based on the Fallout computer game series. This series follows its own plot, and will only have references and background from the original game series. Although set in and after the 22nd and 23rd century, its retrofuturistic story and artwork are influenced by the post-war culture of 1950s America, and its combination of hope for the promises of technology and lurking fear of nuclear annihilation. Season one gives viewers more of a background of the entire plot, as episodes three to six have nothing to do with the main storyline. Season two picks up where episode two of season one left off, and continues the story. The series is CG animated, and was created by video-game enthusiast and millionaire, Peter Donald. Cast The series is animated. The following will be voice acting. Actors will have several characters they voice for. Lead-Roles *Paul Mercier *Ron Perlman (Narrator) *Wes Johnson *Rebecca Irving Supporting-Roles *Malcom McDowell *Odette Yustman *Henry Newman Plot Main Article: List of Fallout (TV series) episodes ###SPOILER WARNING### ###NOTE: See main article for more in-depth spoilers.### Timeline of Fallout-related events *"April 2052... The Resource Wars begin..." *"July 2052... The United Nations is disbanded..." *"January 2054... Project Safehouse is set in motion..." *"March 2061... Construction of Vaults begin..." *"Spring 2066... Hostilities between the U.S. and China begin..." *"Winter 2066... China invades Alaska..." *"January 2077... Alaska is reclaimed..." First Season Episode one, ''"War never changes": Operation Anchorage has just been won by the United States, and celebrating is taking place nationwide. Two people, known as the "Harolds", are taking part in Armageddon exercises at Vault 102, where they had bought a room which they will use as shelter if a nuclear war breaks loose. The general population of the United States has become annoyed and enraged by Vault-Tec's frequent drills, giving an opportunity for the cry-wolf effect to take place. '''Episode two, ''"The beginning of the end": Just as the Harolds arrive home from episode one's drill, it becomes apparent that the people of Washington D.C. are unhappy about the drills, claiming that that was the last one they would attend. The two actors' names are revealed as Paul- and Martha Harold. Matha is in late pregnancy, and they live in Sunnyvale. After a few minutes' conversing, another air-raid siren alarms outside. The radio DJ claims that it is another stupid drill, and people shouldn't go if they don't want to waste precious time. Paul, being protective of the unborn child, convinces Martha to go. As they exit the house, neighbors can be seen enjoying their Saturday and not paying attention to the sirens and planes flying in formation high above. Minutes later, as the Harolds arrive at Vault 102, a large explosion, possibly nuclear, engulfs Washington D.C. in the distance. The Harolds are hurried inside by a Vault-Tec employee, barely making it as the bunker-door closes. '''Episode three, ''"The Capitalists": This episode plays off in different times, starting at the beginning of Spring 2066, when the U.S. and China began showing hostilities. Several political figures are shown going about the war, and Alaskan invasion, as well as day-to-day corruption. It is apparent that the United States Government is under the impression that there won't be any nuclear war, but enjoy the profit the government is making out of public's paranoia. The episode ends as a President is readying for a speech in the Oval Office, but is killed along with the destruction of the White House as the nuclear bomb explodes outside. '''Episode four, ''"The Communists": The Chinese episode starts where a government meeting is being undertaken, and the possibility of war with the United States is being discussed. At the end of the meeting, the Chinese ultimately decide against it, however, soon a high ranking military general is seen forcing the Chairman (of the People's Republic of China) into a declaration of war, by blackmailing him with unknown material. The larger portion of the episode shows the Chinese invasion of Alaska, and ends with the United States retaliating. '''Episode five, ''"The United Nations": The United Nations disbanded in July 27, 2052 after many of its members, including most of the Security Council withdrawn their membership. The episode follows UN officials in the days leading up to its disbandment going about the war and global instability. The episode ends with the disbandment and the selling of the UN Headquarters in New York. Right before the credits roll, the future of the building is seen - it's burning with most of New York leveled in the background. '''Episode six, ''"Twenty-four to war": The season-finale of two hours takes place with a general recap of episode 2 to 5 for the first half an hour. The episode "officially" starts with the President, mere hours before his speech from the Oval Office, giving permission to the Joint Chiefs of Staff to prepare an attack on the Chinese and their allies, as the US government fears an attack is imminent. It is relieved that the President's speech would have been announcing that nuclear action has been taken against the "Communists." Parallel to this, in China, the Chairman of the PRC is seen alone in his private chambers, sitting in front of a statue of Buddha, apologizing and showing extreme regret for what he is being forced to do by the general blackmailing him. It has been 11 years since he was forced to declare war and invade Alaska. He leaves his chambers and walks into a board room with his top military staff. After a lengthy discussion, the meeting is adjourned, and one of the generals enter a command and control room, where they order a nuclear strike on the United States and its allies. A series of short clips appear, showing how military operations centers across the globe jump to action, readying themselves to take part in mutual assured destruction. The USSR, still being a notable nuclear power, first levels each major city within the People's Republic of China, in an attempt to save themselves and their allies, the USA. Just seconds later, as the President's speech in Washington DC begins, the city is hit by several nuclear bombs and ICBMS. London, Berlin, Paris, Rome, Moscow, Johannesburg, Lagos, Jerusalem, Istanbul and Sydney are shown to also be completely destroyed by nuclear weapons, however, by this time, it is unknown who is attacking who. After the clips of all the countries of the world destroying each other, several references to the Fallout games are shown. The children at Little Lamplight, along with their teachers and parents feel the shock as the caves shake and the lights die out. People of Las Vegas watch only in horror as Mr. House's anti-air guns destroy income missiles in the nick of time. Washington DC is shown again, in flames that evening. The screen blacks out, and a combination of the Fallout 2 and Fallout 3 speeches begins: ::"War. War never changes. ::The end of the world occurred pretty much as we had predicted. Too many humans, not enough space or resources to go around. The details are trivial and pointless, the reasons, as always, purely human ones. ::The earth was nearly wiped clean of life. A great cleansing, an atomic spark struck by human hands, quickly raged out of control. Spears of nuclear fire rained from the skies. Continents were swallowed in flames and fell beneath the boiling oceans. Humanity was almost extinguished, their spirits becoming part of the background radiation that blanketed the earth. ::But it was not, as some had predicted, the end of the world. Instead, the apocalypse was just the prolouge to another bloody chapter of human history. For man, had succeded destroying the world.. ::But war.. ::War never changes.."'' The credits roll right afterwards. Second Season '''Episode one, ''"Vault 102": '''Episode two, ''"Time already?": '''Episode three, ''"Baby steps": '''Episode four, ''"Future imperfect": '''Episode five, ''"Bah! A G.O.A.T.!": '''Episode six, ''"Future Overseer..": '''Episode seven, ''"Trouble on the homefront": Third Season '''Episode one, ''"Ah! My eyes!": '''Episode two, ''"Wasteland Survival": '''Episode three, ''"Steel": '''Episode four, ''"Bureaucrats": '''Episode five, ''"The District": '''Episode six, ''"Meeting the President": '''Episode seven, ''"The what...?": Fourth Season '''Episode one, ''"The West Coast?": '''Episode two, ''"The New California Republic": '''Episode three, ''"Legion... ATTACK!": '''Episode four, ''"I'm outta here!": '''Episode five, ''"Unbelievable...": '''Episode six, ''"Foreigners?": '''Episode seven, ''"Here it comes, ol'boy!": '''Episode eight, ''"Getting assistance."''': See Also *Television in the Allied States *List of Fallout episodes Category:Allied States of America